Mighty Gazelle
Originally the Gazelle was a photographer of 3D pictures where he earned a lucrative career on the pictures. In his off time, he would play video games with kids from his neighborhood. He had always been particularly good at the piloting games and decided to try the real thing. Surprisingly enough he soon qualified for F-Zero races and began racing in them alongside such legends as Captain Falcon and Dr. Stewart. A sad twist to his luck was his near-death in the Horrific Grand Finale. He was nearly killed and the only way to save him was to completely rebuild him into a cyborg. Cyber Stick, Inc. rebuilt him from the ground up, leaving little of the man he once was. When his fiancé came and saw him, she was so horrified by the cyborg implants that she ran from the hospital in tears and he never saw her again. With nothing left in his life, the Mighty Gazelle announced he would return to the Grand Prix after it had been changed to the F-Zero X. His participation has caused many protests, possibly due to the unfair advantage his mechanical parts give him. Mostly though it is because he has once again become a legitimate contender for the championship. Despite his increased skills, he still lost to Captain Falcon in the first Grand Prix of F-Zero X. He has since spent his time analyzing his past races to fine-tune his reflexes. Living only for F-Zero, he ignores the complaints of those who oppose his race participation -- no protest would make him skip a race. Because he is a cyborg, he has been able to polish his racing skills without fear of death. Through analysis of his past races, he has fine-tuned all of his reflex-related components. In the anime, he was a human named Roy Hughes, the father of the orphan, Clank Hughes, and he died in an explosion after Falcon infiltrated a space transport run by Zoda. He later reunited with his lost son as the Mighty Gazelle. Ikran's F-Zero timeline Mighty Gazelle was first seen during the Cosmo Terminal quarterfinals, same time as Mr. EAD, Kate Alen, Beastman, Haruka Misaki, Rick Wheeler and Captain Falcon. The robot assisted the heroes as he disabled Mr. BAD, EAD who was reprogrammed by Dark Million. In Mute City, he scanned Clank and recognized him as his lost son; after he turned into the robot we see now, he was deserted by his family and never saw his son again until now. They reunited, and he later identified Burt Lemming as his true identity, Jody Summer's lost brother, Andy Summer. Gazelle was in the semifinals during the Death Wind race, but he didn't make it to the Championship. By the time Dark Million was thwarted forever, Gazelle was not only a janitor in the Falcon House, but also a bodyguard working for the Galaxy Police, an F-Zero racer, and sometimes a promising mechanic as Dr. Theodore Clash's replacement. Category:Robots Category:Machines Category:Characters hailing from the F-Zero Universe Category:Bodyguards Category:Engineer Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mechanics Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Partial Human Category:Formerly Retired Heroes Category:Father of Hero Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Pilots Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Wayne Grayson Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Ikran's F-Zero timeline Category:Characters with Nerves of Steel Category:Protective Characters Category:Heroic Magnificent Bastards Category:Heroic Genius Category:Scientists Category:Science Heroes